


Demon Bearer

by rainingfire_3000



Series: Demon [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark Fantasy, Demons, Inflation, Near Bursting, Other, Oviposition, Thievery, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingfire_3000/pseuds/rainingfire_3000
Summary: A thief looking to make some fast money enters a temple he really should not have.





	Demon Bearer

The place had once been a thriving monastery, set on a nearly inaccessible road up a steep mountain. The group that worshipped there were secretive, so secretive that no one even knew what they worshipped. The only thing that could be learned was that the few pilgrims making their way went in with heavy pockets laden with wealth, and returned empty. Until they simply stopped coming, and the monastery had sat empty for years.

It was only natural for someone to try and break in, to take that treasure as their own.

Park had mapped out the entire convent, every entrance no matter how tiny. He assumed he was ready, though the question of what that group-- more of a cult, if he was being honest-- worshipped in the temple gave him pause. He would normally have listened to that instinct, though greed won out, as it often did over his survival sense. It hadn't ruined him too much so far, so he was going to keep following that greed.

He travelled light, only keeping a few days rations on him, the large sack hanging empty for the goods he could find at his destination. He moved quickly, heading up the cliffs towards the massive stone ruin high above him.

As he approached it was growing dark, the vines on the walls and columns making odd shapes in the gloom. He didn't light a lantern, in case there was someone else up here who might notice. He crept in through the crumbling gates, eyes on the ground and walls for potential traps. He found none, and continued forward, sun sinking down behind him as he approached the temple itself. Though the temple was empty, he felt like he was being watched from somewhere in the dark corners.

In the center of the temple there was an altar, surrounded by metal glinting in the dim light. Gold. He grinned, rushing forward to inspect his prizes, forgetting about his unease. Goblets and coins and engraved boxes, silver platters and jewels. Hundreds of objects worth thousands of coins.

He began pocketing everything, stuffing his bag full and then some, ignoring the creaking seams as he worked to make off with as much as he possibly could. He stood, slinging the heavy bag over his back, and turned to leave, staggering a little under its weight. As he began to leave, he heard movement behind him, a quick set of skittering steps. He turned quickly, seeing nothing though his heartrate sped up. He turned back and began walking faster, almost reaching the doors before something reached out and took hold of his ankles, pulling him back. He lost his balance, feet ripped out from under him, and he hit the ground hard.

 

He awoke upside down, dangling far above a dark floor. He looked around, seeing only more darkness, before looking up to what held his ankles. Vines, or what seemed like vines, though the way they shifted and writhed didn't seem like any vines he'd ever seen. He looked back down, and around once more, before reaching up to untangle himself. The vines pulled higher around his ankles when he pulled, and then several snapped back into his face. He dropped back down, groaning as where he'd been struck grew raised welts.

In the darkness around him a figure approached, many times Park's size. He looked up at it as it reached out a hand, taking the vines from a thick hook hung to the ceiling. Park swung there, looking up at it as he finally made out features. Red eyes, multiple horns spiralling from a center mass- when he blinked it shifted again, and multiple eyes opened up, looking back at him as a wide fanged smile grew upon its face.

"A little mouse has finally come to my den." The demon said, voice booming and imposing, and low and sultry at the same time. Park flinched away, and the demon only laughed. "Little mortal, you don't know how lucky you are." The vines moved on their own, down his legs and to his chest, smaller ones undoing the clasps of his light armor, others moving to his belt buckle. "You should have known better than to steal from temples. Do you want to know what I'll do with you?" He didn't answer, knowing he'd be told anyway. His armor fell away to the floor below, as did his belt. "My worshippers brought young men to me, strong and able to bear my tasks. It has been years now-- and the young I lay must have a place to rest and grow." Park's blood went cold as he realized what was happening. He tried to get away, only swinging wildly in the demon's grip. "Shush now, this won't hurt you too much."

Vines from another source took his wrists, pulling him up taut to counter the ones at his ankles. He hung there, unable to move much at all as his breeches were pulled away, his tunic ripped from him, skin prickling in the icy cold. The things that wrapped around his legs now were warm and smooth, travelling up his thighs to his belly and chest, past his collarbone to his throat and finally his mouth. One wrapped itself around his neck, the other slowly sliding in past his slack jaw. His eyes widened and he struggled again, choking as it unceasingly slid its way down to the back of his mouth. Several more wrapped around his thighs, pulling his ass cheeks apart almost tenderly, a thinner one, slick and cold -- Park just decided to see them as oddly-shaped tentacles, he had no other way to name them-- slowly circling his rim before sliding in. It fucked him shallowly as more slid along his chest and belly, anchoring him in place almost.

The demon looked elated as it peered down at him. Park wasn't sure how the shapeless mass was even connected to the tentacles, but the thin one prepping him then pulling out to be replaced by a thick fist of a tentacle shut off any more questions. He screamed around the one in his mouth as it bore deeper, sliding up along him and shifting his guts around. It began vibrating, moving back and forth deep within him and his screaming changed to soft moans, eyes rolling up in his head as he went limp. He hung there, letting himself be fucked, bucking up every so often as the tentacles hit something inside him that set his skin alight.

"You're doing much better than most. Often they'd have begged by now." The demon mused. "You will, though, I'm sure." One smaller tentacle found his cock, slowly wrapping around it and pulsing. Park let out a high whine. "The load you'll bear will be larger, did you know? It's been years, and the numbers of young ready to be incubated keep growing. You very well may die, little mortal. But fear not, the young that hatch will still be as strong as any other." Park whimpered, looking up at the eyes with fear, now that the chance of death had entered the picture. The demon only laughed at him, something akin to a finger running along his jaw.

The tentacles moved along his body erratically, as the one in his mouth pulsated for a moment before dumping some sort of thick honey down his throat. He choked for a moment, before the tentacle around his neck moved, forcing him to swallow. The thick one in his ass pulsed once more before something round slid through it, past his rim. He bucked violently as it pressed against his walls, depositing something into his belly. A second passed through, and a third, then a fourth and fifth-- each resting against each other in his belly, the mass hanging heavy against his skin. He panted, trying to look but failing as the tentacles holding him in place held fast. Instead he looked up at the demon, who watched his belly.

 

It felt like hours, as what he realized were dozens of eggs continued to enter him. His belly hung down, stretching obscenely into a quickly-swelling dome. Park hung limp, skin slick with sweat as he stared at nothing. He'd come several times, feeling filthy as he orgasmed to being filled with a demon's spawn. The niggling back of his mind reminded him that he'd let his greed overcome his common sense, though that too was silenced by another egg entering him.

"You fill up well. I'd have expected you to burst long ago." The demon said lightly, eyes all locked on his heaving belly. "You still have a ways to go." Park moaned, silently pleading for it to be over, whether by his belly bursting open like an overfilled wineskin or by the demon finishing using him as breeding stock.

 

He should have burst by now. His belly hung low, barely holding together as every part of him felt so stretched thin. He began begging around the tentacles, tears running down his face as each egg made his stomach ache and cramp, the skin an angry red all the way around. He moaned and pleaded around the tentacle in his mouth, watching painfully as the demon began to laugh at him. His muffled words turned to high whines as another egg pushed its way in, and he felt his skin pull that much more. He assumed he'd blow right then and there, but the tentacles stopped their pulsing, the thickest one slowly retreating from his ass.

"Well now, look at you. You are truly a worthy incubator, holding all my spawn." The demon said, chuckling as the vines lowered him slowly to the floor, turning him onto his back. He laid limply on the frozen tiles, cock hard again despite himself, staring up at the darkness and the demon's wide toothy grin. "Rest now, little mouse, you'll need to hold yourself together a bit longer." Park couldn't hear the next words the demon spoke, passing out right there.

 

He awoke feeling even fuller, if such a thing could exist. He opened his eyes to see the temple ceiling high above him, and looked down to finally see the massive stretched dome that his belly had become, visibly lumpy with eggs. He whimpered, unable to do anything as he lay pinned under his own belly. The demon looked down at him, somehow appearing smug without having an actual face to express that emotion. Park looked up at him, gasping out soft pleas from his dry throat.

"Quiet, mouse. You'll need your energy if you wish to survive this part." The demon told him tersely, and Park's jaw snapped shut. He regretted it when a wave of nausea rolled over him, and he tried vainly to turn over to vomit. He only succeeded in jostling his belly violently. The tentacles that had ravaged him earlier returned, wrapping around him and pulling him up to his hands and knees. Even like that his belly still touched the ground and he whimpered at the sensation of hot skin against cold marble. He realized he was on the altar, surrounded by the treasure he'd tried to take. The idea that he himself was an offering now made him feel even sicker.

"Now. If you do not remove those eggs before they hatch, my young will eat their way out of you. And you've survived this long. I doubt you want that." Park shook his head, tears running down his face once more as the eggs shifted inside him.

"How do I get them out?" He asked, voice cracking and nearly broken.

The demon laughed. "I'm sure you'll find a way." Park let out a groan, looking at the floor as another wave of nausea hit him in time with the moving of the eggs. He shuddered, and then reached a hand to his mouth, tugging at the back of his throat in an attempt to vomit those damn eggs out. He could feel some, pushing up through his throat. They weren't large, not overtly so, but the sensation of things the size of several cherry pits clumped together moving up his throat only made him choke, forcing them out faster. He spat one up, looking sick as he saw the translucent black egg, something inside pulsing and trying to get out. With a shaky breath he did it again, spitting up egg after egg as they moved more the longer it took.

 

Finally, his belly was nearly empty, and one of the last eggs fell from his lips to the pile that formed around him as they began hatching. He panicked, one hand moving to his flat belly, trying to feel for any remaining eggs. He couldn't feel any and choked back a sob of relief, even as the eggs surrounding him burst open, strange tiny beasts crawling forth and swarming around him. He watched fearfully as the ones who'd rolled off the altar came scrambling up, limbs giving out and he collapsed limply against the altar, giving up and resigning himself to whatever the hellspawn he'd just created would do. They climbed all over him, feet sharp though not sharp enough to break his skin. He watched weakly as several came up next to his head, curling up in the divot of his neck and shoulder. Others clambered over him, sitting on his visible spine, still more climbing onto the backs of his knees. He was covered in tiny monsters, and Park passed out once more.

 

When he awoke the beasts were larger, and still just as formless. They surrounded him, and he noted dimly that they were warm against his frigid skin. He looked up as the demon descended upon him again, toothy grin wide and feral.

"You've done well, and I have more hell beasts to use once more." Park just whimpered softly, trying to find the strength to roll over. He didn't find it, and continued to lay there. The demon's grin grew wider, more eyes opening along its formless face. "Well, now. You seem eager to assist me once more." The tentacles reached down and gripped him once more, flipping him to his back and he screamed, twisting around wildly, held in place by the demon. The monsters watched with hollow eyes, some whimpering and cowering. Park shook his head as one tentacle returned to his mouth, others wrapping down around his legs.

 

The process repeated nearly constantly as he lay upon that altar, surrounded by eggs and monsters. He'd be filled long past his breaking point, only to birth those eggs and start the process once more. The hell beasts he spawned vanished slowly back to wherever the demon had come from, only to be replaced by more eggs. He was no longer lucid, staring up at nothing even as the loads slowly grew smaller, the clutches the demon held thinning out.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically a complete story. There's a second, longer part that's posted and will occasionally update.


End file.
